Help:Wiki Rules
Warriors Fanon Wiki is meant to be a safe and fair place to have fun. Here are the rules for this wiki. Basic Wiki Rules These rules apply to Warrors Fanon Wiki as a whole. *'Be respectful of other users and their pages.' We do not want an trouble. Remember this is a fan-fiction site, people will have different points of views about the series. Allow people to be creative and have fun. *'Do Not edit someone's page without their permission.' Spell check is okay, however it's better to ask first just in case the person is not comfortable. Someone's people misunderstand what the person was trying to say on their page. So if you are spell checking, speak with the page's owner to make sure it is okay. We do not want people editing someone else page because they think they could do it better. If the page is missing or has an incorrect category, please inform the page owner so they will be able to add the right categories on to their future pages that may make. *'No art theft.' This means no posting art found off of DeviantArt, Google or any other website without the permission of the artist. Other fan-fiction wikias have had some trouble with posting pictures belonging to someone else. We do not want to get reported to the Wikia Staff and risk getting shut down. There are free to use lineart that can be colored and edited as well. You may use flashgame screenshots. *If you do get into a disagreement with another user,' it's better to just walk away or take it to another sit'e. You may ask an admin for assistance. A third party person can help settle the debate and see both points of views from a new angle. Everyone has the right to be here and use this wiki. We want this wiki to be safe and fair to everyone. *'Have pride in your work.' When creating pages, make them look as good as possible. Poorly made pages will be considered vandalism and if not cleaned up by the creator, will be deleted. This includes adequate spelling, grammar, etc. Chat Rules The same rules apply to chat however there are a few different rules that apply. *'Inappropriate Language is not allowed on chat.' The Warriors book series is meant for children as well as teenagers, and we understand that many people may be older than the targeted audiance. However we may get people of all ages here and some people may not be comfortable with inapropirate language. Please no bad language while using chat. You may speak however you like in the private chat as long as the other person is okay with it. *'Do Not be perverted or use sexual language or references. with other users' Remember Warriors is also meant for children. We do not want people feeling uncomfortable with their time here. *'No Spamming the Chat and no Trolling.' All trolling will be block from chat. If someone is not following the rules, please screen shot the action and report the person to an Admin with evidence. *'No links to impropriate sites.' Anyone caught linking to impropriate sites will be blocked. *'Be respectful for other people's opinions, religious beliefs and political points of views.' We prefer if you do keep religion and politics out of chat. We do not want anyone to get offended. Role Playing Rules Basic Wikia rules also apply to role playing. *Number One rule for Roleplay is no God-Moding. God-Mode is when a person controls another person;s character and forces that character to do what they want, even if it's not what the character's owner wants. Here is the definition of God-Mode from Urban Dictionary. *No Mary-Sue or Gary-Sues. A character that is classified as a Mary-Sue is too powerful, too perfect and can not be defeated in any way. Please give your character some flaws and weaknesses. Here is the definition of a Mary-Sue from Urban Dictionary. *No killing or harming someone's character without the owner's permission. We do not want people unhappy during role play. *Language and sexual role plays must be mark as Mature Roleplays and people involved in the roleplay must all be okay with it. We understand some people may want more mature roleplays, however no smut roleplays are allowed. *If someone is new to roleplay, be kind and walk them through the process. Do not take advantage of new roleplayers and also please understand not everyone has perfect spelling. Some users may be from another country where English is not their first language. *Be respectful of other people's opinions and ideas. *No using someone else's character who is not in the role play at all without their permission. In general do not use anyone's characters without their permission. Warning System We understand every wiki has it's own set of rules and may differ from one another. *Pre-Warning isn't really a warning and doesn't mean you are in trouble. It's for in the case of someone simply being new to this wiki and are unaware of it's rules. Accidents happens. If someone makes a mistake and it is their first time, they should be informed about the rules to prevent any future mistakes from happening. *First Warning is for if someone broke a rule and they are aware of the rules. Someone accidents do happen and we understand that. *Second Warning is for if the same person has broken a rule again. By Now they should have been aware of the rules and may have be trying to get away with breaking the rule. This person will be blocked for three days. *Third Warning is the final warning. If a person has broken the rule for a third time, they probably won't learn their lesson and will keep breaking the rules. they will be blocked for several week or months depending on the situation. If they return after their block time is up, and break the rules again, they should be banned. *If a person comes back and has had a change of heart, they will be welcome back to our wikia. For the Admin, please try to understand the situation fully before taking action. Allow everyone involved to have a chance to speak their point of view on the situation and look at the evidence.